Something To Remember
by Neurotic-Idealist
Summary: *Gift for Bob1097* SLASH - Don't like, don't read. Cody's been drafted to Smackdown, so Randy wants to say goodbye to him...


**Hello! This is something new for me.**

**I wanted to give a gift to my amazing writing partner Bob1097 and I know she likes a bit of Candy slash!**

**It's the first time that I've written slash like this. Please be kind. Don't read if you're not into slash.**

"So Cody, how does it feel to be drafted to Smackdown?"

The dark haired young man looked at the interviewer and considered his question. It was true; he would now be gracing TV screens on Friday nights from now on. Cody Rhodes was heading to the blue brand. He sighed and shook his head.

"I guess I'll have to start over." Cody replied and walked away.

The young man arrived back at his locker room and began to get his things together. He was lost in his own thoughts and he didn't hear the sound of the door opening and closing. Cody ran a hand through his dark hair and sighed, deep in thought. A voice behind him made him jump and he spun around to meet with the curious blue eyes of Randy Orton.

"What do you want Randy?" Cody asked as he turned around and continued packing.

"I heard about you getting drafted." The older man replied.

"Yeah. So what? You came to see me off?" Cody asked, slightly aggravated.

"No, I came to wish you luck." Randy told his former protégé.

"I don't need luck." The second-generation superstar smirked.

"How about a leaving gift?" Randy asked him, edging nearer.

Cody turned to fully face the Viper and frowned. His eyes searched Randy's own for any sign of sarcasm or trickery. The young man looked down at the bench and shook his head. Randy took his chin in his hand and forced him to make eye contact once more.

"Randy, what is this?" Cody asked as he rolled his eyes.

"This is goodbye." Randy uttered in his deep tone.

Before Cody could reply, the Viper captured his lips with his own. The young man's initial reaction was to struggle against the kiss. He tried to pull away, only for Randy to use his strength to keep the younger man in his grasp.

"But Randy…" Cody managed to say before his lips were seized once more.

"I want you Cody." Randy whispered in the young man's ear.

Cody's eyes widened as a lump formed in his throat. Did he hear that right? Apparently the Viper wanted him and it appeared that whatever he wanted was going to happen. In fact, it was going to happen right now.

"I might never get this opportunity again." Randy smirked as he moved in on Cody's neck. Lacing kisses along Cody's collarbone.

The younger man was unable to speak. He felt that he wanted to say something, but all of his thoughts and functions were being muddled by the unexpected euphoria of having Randy taking over his senses with his lips, tongue and roaming hands.

Randy smirked to himself, having his suspicions confirmed that Cody would not resist his advances for long. Now he knew that the young man was willing enough to allow him to go further. He took one hand from Cody's neck and ran it down his chest until it reached the top of his pants. Cody was still blissfully unaware of anything except Randy's lips nipping at the tender skin of his neck.

"You like that Cody?" he asked the younger man as he slipped his hand inside the pants of his former protégé.

"Randy!" Cody exclaimed in a rather high-pitched sigh.

The Viper let one hand grasp at the dark hair on Cody's head, as his other hand was busy manipulating the young man's manhood. The older man bit his lip as his own feelings stirred in his pants.

"Randy, I think I'm…gonna…" Cody gasped as Randy continued to pleasure him.

"No you're not." Randy smirked as he pulled his hand back out of the young man's pants.

"Randy!" Cody groaned as he was deprived.

"Patience." Orton growled in his ear.

Randy stopped to peel off his t-shirt and attempt to remove Cody's dress shirt. Halfway down the Viper grew impatient and resorted to ripping the shirt from Cody's body. Buttons went bouncing onto the ground as they popped off with the force of Randy. Cody wasn't even bothered, so long as the Viper didn't stop what he was doing right now.

The older man expertly manoeuvred Cody over the bench in the locker room. The young man was unbelievably willing, considering the fact that he had always been offended when people asked if he liked men. Randy slid his hands down the young man's well oiled legs and suddenly drew down Cody's pants in one swift movement.

"Relax Cody." Randy told the young man in a reassuring tone.

"I haven't ever…I don't even have…" Cody stammered nervously.

"I have protection. And Cody, there's a first time for everything." Randy smirked a little.

Cody nodded and his breathing began to shallow again. He allowed Randy to caress his torso as he laced kisses down the younger man's spine. Cody moaned a little as the tips of Randy's fingers almost burned his cool skin.

"Randy!" Cody winced as the older man connected their two bodies as one.

"It's ok Cody." Randy whispered and continued to caress the young man's torso.

The younger man began to relax as his winces turned into satisfied moans. Randy listened intently, using his intuition to decide how much further he could go without hurting the former Legacy member. He began to move against Cody, mimicking his movements and noticing the low murmuring that came from the young man.

Randy drifted into his own personal bliss as he revelled in the fact that he finally knew how it felt to be with Cody. The Viper bit his lip as he felt a small stirring begin in the pit of his stomach. This was it; he could tell that he was almost there.

"Cody, I'm almost done." The older man groaned as he upped the intensity.

"Keep going." Cody purred as he let out a long sigh.

"I wish I could." Randy hissed through his teeth as he moved as fast as he could.

Cody's moans suddenly grew louder and he gripped onto the bench as he came to his climax with thrilling intensity. He gasped and blinked his eyes as he made sense of what he had just been doing. Randy almost dragged his fingers down Cody's back as he too succumbed and released himself into the condom.

The young man rested his hand against the wall as he caught his breath back. He glanced over his shoulder at his former mentor, who was using the back of his hand to wipe away the beads of sweat on his forehead. Cody sighed and turned to face him.

"What was that?" he gasped and shook his head.

"That was goodbye." Randy smirked to himself as he pulled his pants back up.

"Just like that?" Cody frowned. Randy walked over to him.

"Good luck on Smackdown." He said and kissed the young man's forehead before leaving the room.

**How was that? Please remember that I'm not used to writing this.**

**If you so wish, you can leave me a review. xxx**

**Thanks for reading. **


End file.
